


For Now

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Everything changed for Lincoln when he met Skye
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble a Day #10

“Are you ok?”

Skye had tears streaming down her face. “I’m just...it’s a lot.”

Lincoln sat down and took her hand. It was a dangerous game he was playing, and he knew it. When Jiaying had told him he would be helping out with another new Inhuman, he was ready for it to be the same as always. 

Until he saw Skye’s face. 

Suddenly, his world began to change. It was brighter and more interesting when she was around. Any time spent with her would not be enough. 

For now though, he would be content to hold her hand.


End file.
